


show him who's boss

by WattStalf



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, mild post-blow job vomiting, peter is underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sure thing, boss,” Peter replied with a snicker, but Eric felt a little shiver at the word.<br/>“I like that. You're going to keep calling me that, alright?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	show him who's boss

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Someone needs to teach you how to shut up,” Eric snarled.

“Well, teach away,” Peter replied with a smirk. “That's your job, right?”

“Don't think this was part of the job description,” he muttered, but he shoved Peter down onto his bed anyway. “Don't think any of this is part of the job.”

“But you're doing it.” Again with that smirk, and he always had that smug little tone, like he knew something nobody else did and if you pushed him enough, he just might let you in on it.

“But I'm doing it.” And Eric spoke with a hint of exasperation mingled with the usual air of danger that tinged everything he said. “And if you don't shut the fuck up soon, I'm going to make sure you don't like how I do it.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Peter replied with a snicker, but Eric felt a little shiver at the word.

“I like that. You're going to keep calling me that, alright?” It wasn't really a question, but Peter looked up at him with those pretty little eyes widened like it was.

“Do I have to?” he practically whined.

“I'm not going to tell you again.” He made sure his voice was firm.

“Alright, alright.” A pause, trying to test his boundaries. “ _Boss_.”

And then Eric is on top of him, pinning Peter down and letting his weight sink into him, just to remind him who is the bigger one here, who is stronger and really knows how to fight and has been in this game longer. He heard a soft noise from the younger man, something like a whimper, and he doesn't resist the urge to laugh and it is not the laugh he does for show when he's eating dinner with his the other Dauntless leaders. This laugh is the cruel one, the one that comes to him naturally, the one that causes Peter to shudder with desire.

He bit Peter's neck hard enough to cause him to squeal, forgetting himself and forgetting his control. Really, he acted so tough, but he was much too easy to break. He wasn't a challenge at all, once Eric had him alone, but that was alright. Everything didn't have to be a challenge, not even for the man who had to outsmart his home faction only to come here and prove he was the toughest in this one. Sometimes a break from challenges was nice and an easy target like Peter was exactly what he needed.

“Please, boss,” he said, quietly now, and Eric knew his lessons were starting to hit home and that Peter was losing some of the snark that had made him so irritatingly attractive in the first place. He could feel how hard the young man was, and he pulled off of him just to hear the way he whined.

“You think I'm just going to give you whatever you want, just like that?” Again, the cold, cruel laugh. “What happened to wanting me to teach you?”

“Come on, I just...” He blushed, and it was so pretty that it was almost criminal.

“Maybe if you suck me off good enough.”

His mouth opened to protest, but he thought better of it and hung his head. “You got it, boss.”

Eric stood and helped Peter up only to shove him down to his knees before going for his zipper. He pulled his cock out and Peter looked at him greedily enough that he couldn't help but wonder if this was what the little brat had wanted all along. It so figured that the little suck up wanted to suck him, and when he parted his lips, Eric didn't want for him to take it in before he pressed into his mouth. The young man gagged even though he didn't even go that deep, and he took his time to adjust but that was okay. Eric had all night for this.

When Peter did finally regain his composure, he wrapped his lips fully around Eric's cock and took him as deep as he could without gagging again. It wasn't much, but it was something and it felt good, and there was plenty of time to to help him improve later. For now, he just focused on how good the wet heat felt, just as good as any number of the girls he had done this with over the years, and Peter was almost pretty enough for him to be able to pretend.

He was hesitant, sucking slowly and taking his time with it, and Eric may have had all night, but when he was this close, his patience wore thin. That was when he grabbed Peter by the back of the head and began to thrust into his mouth, creating his own friction and not minding the frequent gags or the tears that began to run down Peter's face. He wanted Eric to teach him, after all, and this was another rough lesson that had to be learned.

Eric fucked his mouth until he came, spilling down his throat and pulling out just in time to step back before Peter leaned forward and gagged on the floor, spitting up semen and stomach acid and nothing else, because he hadn't eaten recently enough. When he looked up, his eyes were still teary and his cheeks were flushed and his lips were a swollen, pretty red, and he looked so goddamn gorgeous that Eric knew it wouldn't be long before he'd want to have his way with him again.

“Am I doing good enough yet, boss?” he asked, his voice weak.

“You're a quick study, I'll give you that. But you've still got a lot to learn.” He smirked and Peter actually whimpered this time, and at last, Eric decided to take pity on him. It had been a good night for him, and Peter had been patient, so once again, he offered him a hand to help him up.

Eric sat down on his bed and took Peter into his lap like a child. It took him only a few moments of jerking him off to finish him, and he muttered something about having to teach him a little more endurance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
